


Injured

by lightningcanary



Series: 30 days of blindspot prompts - P/Z [1]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: 30 days of blindspot promptsDay 1: wounds/injuriesSet after 2x22 but before the time jump.





	Injured

**Author's Note:**

> Just a liiittle one shot.
> 
> I'm too sleepy to find a title..

"Take your shirt off." Patterson says as she closes the door of Tasha's apartment.

Tasha looks at her, an eyebrow raised and a smirk forming in her lips. Patterson's eyes are drawn to it, but she catches herself and looks right into her eyes. "Woah, Patterson. Let me take you out for dinner first."

Patterson feels herself blush and looks away. "Tha-that's not what I ..." Tasha laughs and Patterson glares at her, realising she was just teasing her. "Tasha." She huffs. "Sit down and take your shirt off."

"No." She says moving towards the kitchen to get some water.

"Tasha!" Patterson follows her. She watches as the other woman drinks the water, expecting her to listen to her and let her take a look at her wound. When she's done, though, she puts the glass in the sink and leaves to the sofa, ignoring Patterson.

Patterson rolls her eyes and sighs, moving towards her. "Tasha, it's either letting me look at your wound or going back to the hospital."

Tasha is looking at the turned off television quietly, like she didn't hear her. Patterson is about to talk again when Tasha closes her eyes and groans. "Okay." She says before taking her shirt off.

Patterson smiles. "Good."

Uh. Okay she didn't think this through. Keeping her eyes on the wound or above turns out to be harder than expected.

"Um." Patterson shuffles around awkwardly. "You should-" She clears her throat. "-sit in a chair. Probably. It'll be easier than in the sofa." She finishes, pointing at one of the chairs.

Once she's sitting in the chair, Patterson approaches her, looking at the gauze in the woman's shoulder. "Do you want me to take it off or do you wanna do it yourself?"

"I'll do it." She starts slowly, but being the first dressing, it's pretty glued and it's harder and more painful than she expected. After a while, she has it all off.

When Patterson sees the wound her stomach drops. It must show on her face, because Tasha softly says "Patterson? I'm okay."

Patterson's gaze focuses on her eyes. "You got shot. Pretty close to the heart." Tasha looks away. "You were bleeding out. You barely made it, Tasha." Her eyes are full of tears that want to come out. She gulps down the knot in her throat.

Tasha's gaze goes back to Patterson's eyes. She looks at her deeply. "I know." She whispers.

Patterson shakes her head to clear her mind and starts treating Tasha's injury. "It was stupid. Both you and Reade. You were going to a suicide mission." Tasha is still looking at her intensely, a tiny sad smile on her lips. "And you knew it was! You knew there were a lot of possibilities that they'd be too many. Two against an army." In the close proximity, Tasha's eyes are drawn to Patterson's lips while she talks.

She wants to kiss her. She has wanted to kiss her for so long. But specially this year, she has wanted to kiss her practically every day. She doesn't hear what the blonde is saying anymore, all her attention on her lips and on whether kissing her is an amazing or a terrible idea.

"-but the next time you could try to not get shot--" Patterson is putting a new dressing and talking when Tasha cuts her off in the middle of the sentence by leaning into her. She stops just before their lips touch, letting Patterson decide if she wants to move away. When she doesn't, Tasha slowly closes the tiny gap between them, joining their lips is a sweet innocent peck. To which Patterson answers by moving closer to her and pulling her into a deeper and longer kiss. Patterson's hands move from the woman's shoulder, around her body, to the table behind her, where she leaves the adhesive she was using for the dressing. Tasha's hold on to Patterson's hair, while she licks Patterson's lip, asking to be let in, which she grants instantly. As their kissing becomes more heated and their hearts move faster, Tasha moves her hands to Patterson's waist and pulls her over her lap. Eventually they have to separate to catch their breaths, and they keep their foreheads pressed against each other and their eyes closed. "Let's move to somewhere more comfortable."

Patterson separates a little more and her eyes go to Tasha's shoulder. She points at the half done dressing and says "Let me finish that first."

**Author's Note:**

> They probably should talk... smh


End file.
